ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealthiness Towards Dr. Nefarious' Office
Inside the Steam Castle, Kiva begins to see a pattern to the Steam Balls, but quickly hides when she sees Dr. Nefarious, revived and re-formed into a robot, walking across the halls. With him walking along, Kiva came out of hiding. Shon: Who is that? Kiva: That's Dr. Nefarious. Shon: I say we take him and be back in time for your sister's recovery. Kiva: No, we can't do that. Shon: Why not? Kiva: Because if we attack him now, he'll ambush us before we have time to act. Shon: Then what do you suggest? Kiva: We need to be stealthy. I need to get into his office and find out what Nefarious is up to. Shon: Well, if you are going to do this, there's a ventilation system you can sneak into. The passageway there can be tough, for it may lead to multiple directions. Kiva: Okay, I'll find a way inside somehow. Shon: Be careful not to get lost. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Shon unscrewed the vent cover and Kiva crawled inside the vent system. Knowing that she needed a guide, Kiva contacted Reia on her earpiece. Kiva: Reia? Are you there? - Back at Conton City, Supreme Kai of Time noticed that Reia's earpiece is ringing and decided to let her get back on the action. Supreme Kai of Time: This is yours, I believe? Reia: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva might need help. Reia: She always does. - Reia then takes the earpiece, puts it on her ear and responded Kiva's call. Kiva: Reia? Are you there? Reia: Loud and clear. What's up? Kiva: Well, I'm in Steam Castle vent system. I need to get to Dr. Nefarious' office, can you guide me there? Reia: The blueprints are all over the place, but I'll do what I can. Go right then the first left. - Kiva followed Reia's directions and heard Dr. Nefarious' voice across the vents from far away. Reia: Keep going straight. - Without a word, Kiva keeps going as his voice keeps getting louder. Reia: Take a right and his office should be on the fifth left turn. - Kiva crawled and crawled until she spotted Dr. Nefarious in his office. Kiva: *quietly* I can see Dr. Nefarious. Reia: Nice. I've added an upgrade on your earpiece. Lock it to a magnetic surface, to a clear view for the camera. Kiva: *quietly* Okay. - Kiva takes her earpiece out and put it on the vent, for the recon that's planned. Dr. Nefarious: Let's try this..AGAIN!! "Night of the Living Squshies"- Act 3, Scene 4. Ready on set!? Worker: Why have I been signed for this..? Dr. Nefarious: And...ACTION!! You'll never take me alive, Qwark. Time is under my control!! - A hologram of his butler, Lawrence, appeared before him, interrupted. Lawrence: Oh, am I interrupting? Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence! I'm rehearsing my space opera! Lawrence: Silly me, sir. I just popped in to tell you that the Time Vortex Manipulator has been stabilized for the invasion of Conton City, sir. Dr. Nefarious: Splendid! The moment we've been waiting for is nigh.. Kiva: *quietly* Crud... Dr. Nefarious: Now, is there nothing else to discuss? Lawrence: There is one small detail. Seems there are a few spies who are investigating our demonstration. Dr. Nefarious: The mouse... She is in the patrol from the start!! Lawrence: Shall I have her and the spies annihilated immediately? Kiva: *quietly* Double crud... Dr. Nefarious: No. Locked down any restrictions on the castle. We don't want to make things too easy. Lawrence: Right away, sir. - The hologram disappeared as Kiva takes her earpiece and went back into a room. Kiva: Reia, did you get all of that? Reia: Every word. Kiva, let me find the Time Vortex Manipulator and I'll get back to you. In the meantime, let Shon and Sofia know what happened. Oh, before I forget, the Supreme Kai of Time has already increased security around the Time Nest and the patrollers are on high alert. Kiva: That's great. But, my only concern is you. Reia: Still worrying about it? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I suppose that can't be helped. Kiva: I know. Reia: Can you handle this mission until tomorrow? Kiva: Yes, I can do this. Reia: Alright. Stay safe. Kiva: Okay, I will. - Suddenly, Shon returned to the rented room with Sofia. Shon: Oh, good. You're back. Kiva: Yeah. And I have information about Nefarious' plans. Sofia: That's perfect. So tell me, what is he planning? Kiva: Well, he's using a Time Vortex Manipulator to set an invasion for Conton City. Shon: What!? He hadn't got the nerve! Kiva: He does, Shon. Sofia: Then..we have to go back. Kiva: I know, but we can't do that. Sofia: Think about what's at risk here. Shon: Unless... Sofia: Unless what? Shon: If we find this Time Vortex Manipulator and sabotage it, the army will stay put. Sofia: Meaning...Dr. Nefarious will not be going to Conton City! Kiva: I like that idea. Sofia: But, Shon.. You're forgetting one important thing. Goku Black as a summon, remember? Shon: Oh.. Yeah.. Kiva: Well, I spotted the charm back at Dr. Nefarious' office. Shon: Well then. I suggest we split up for now. One of us will head to Nefarious' office and destroy the charm. The two of us will find the manipulator and sabotaging the device. Kiva: I'll destroy the charm. Sofia: Know how to do that? Kiva: Yeah. Shon: Then stay sharp when you get there. Nefarious has increased security around the office, plus the door is locked down tighter than anything in this dimension. Kiva: Don't worry, I'll get in there. - Night falls upon London and the trio began their next attack. Kiva re-trace her steps towards Dr. Nefarious' office and found the locked door. Kiva: Okay, found it. It's locked tight, just like Shon said. Hold on, I'm sensing some security lasers from the door. Even my Keyblade alone wouldn't be enough. Sofia: Here, let me crack me the code for you. Kiva: Okay, Sofia. Do what you can. - Sofia examined the control panel and takes it apart, leaving Kiva confused. Kiva: Um... What are you doing? Sofia: Hacking into the system. Angela had some experience, but I mastered my skills for this. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Sofia: Okay... Looks like some kind of motion sensor and a security camera to cover our tracks, once we're in. Kiva: Yikes.. Can you overwrite that? Sofia: Yeah, just give me a minute. I suppose Reia told you about what happened between Reia's faith in Sonja? Kiva: Yeah. I seen it myself. Sofia: I found out why she cares for you more than Sonja does. Kiva: Really??? Sofia: Sonja's a strong fighter and a chosen princess for her home world, like Twilight Sparkle. But I'm beginning to see how Reia is reacting towards you. Kiva: Well, let's just say my scars run very deep, but I chose Reia as a sister, because... Sofia: Your heart speaks for you. Haven't really thought about that.. Kiva: Yeah. - Sofia has finished hacking the control panel and closed it. Sofia: Okay, I've done what I can. Get in there, find the charm and get out. The door won't open for too long. Kiva: Got it. - With the motion sensor off and the security camera gone into loop footage, Kiva gets inside and spotted something shiny in the desk- the summon charm. Kiva picks it up and ran out of the office. Meanwhile, Shon flew across the castle grounds but didn't find the manipulator, much to his luck. Knowing that Reia has the blueprints, Shon flew back to Kiva and Sofia for an update. Category:Scenes